Warhammer 40 000 Dawn of Ponies
by Fluttereye
Summary: An assassin fails at taking out his target and has to escape the city. Once in the Warp, something goes wrong and he is thrown out of it. He crashes into an unknown planet outside of the Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Some explanation of the various, possibly unknown terms used in this fanfic.

Imperial Guard: The billions of brave men and women who fight

for the glory of the Imperium. Basic training and equipment. Squads consist of 9 Guardsmen plus a Sergeant.

Kasrkin Commandos: Highly trained and disciplined Imperials, very well equipped. Squad consists of 9 Kasrkin's plus a Sergeant.

Vindicare Assassin: Given the best training the Imperium of Man can muster, and the best and lightest gear possible. These assassins are some of the most dangerous in the galaxy. Highly disciplined and brave, and extremely intelligent, only the best of the best have the opportunity of becoming a Vindicare Assassin, as most are raised to be one from birth.

The God Emperor: Creator of the Space Marines, responsible for the creation of the Imperium of Man and it's organisation. The God Emperor is over 10 000 years old, not dead, nor alive. At his time, a living god capable of extreme feats of strength. The living God of the Imperium, and the Imperial religion. Currently on his throne on life support.

Chaos Marine: Space Marines gone evil, they only seek to destroy and spread chaos. Strong genetically enhanced super humans. Wears heavy but strong Power Armor. Much taller and wider than the average human. Very strong. Insane.

Khorne Berzerker: Same as Chaos Marine, except wields an axe or power sword/chainsword instead, and more brutal. They worship the blood god Khorne, and often sacrifice to it. More insane.

Heavy Weapons Team: Much like the normal Imperial Guardsmen, just with heavy weapons. Consists of two Imperial Guards with ammo and heavy weapons. Can provide extremely heavy covering fire.

Defiler: Demonically possessed killing machine. It's two giant claws are extremely strong and can crush most things without any issue. Mechanical roars and screams erupt from it, as it is possessed by a demon from the Warp, screaming in rage. Quite fast considering how clunky it is. It's very large. Artillery.

Thunderhawk: Fast and heavily armed bomber/transport/assult aircraft. Widely used by Space Marines and Chaos.

The Warp: A horrifying alternate universe. Psychic streams allow travel. If using Gellar Fields (which protect them from the raw psychic power of the Warp) it can be travelled safely. Very fast travel, faster than light travel. Daemons come from the Warp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warhammer 40 000 Dawn of Ponies**

**Chapter 1**

Authors Note

Read this to get an idea about Warhammer 40 000 Dawn of War

Grabbing his Exitus Rifle, the assassin jumped down from the house, landing heavily on the ground just before the building behind him exploded into debris. The shock-wave threw him several feet into a hard concrete wall, stunning and winding him respectively.

The mission had been an utter failure.

He had been in the building for nine days waiting for the target to arrive; and when it did, he had missed the precious shot! The intel had been way off; there were only supposed to be a few companies escorting The Chaos Lord, yet it had arrived with dozens of legions, an entire fucking army! He could only feel sorry for the inhabitants of this city; the Legions of Chaos had no mercy. They relished in their blood lust, none more so than the Word Bearers, commanded by his target, Eliphas the Inheritor. He knew he would have to leave the city quickly.

He scrambled up, still quite dazed, and sprinted towards the centre of the city. There was a landing bay there where his small, agile custom-made ship was docked. The forces of Chaos were bombarding the city to bits with their demonically possessed artillery; the Defilers. As he ran with his rifle in one hand and his Exitus Pistol in the other, he thought of the Chaos marines. '_Why had they done as they did? Why had they betrayed the God Emperor?'_ Few knew, and it would only slow him down to think of mind-boggling business as such. As his thoughts regained focus, he noticed that the artillery had ceased firing.

He was running out of time. He increased his pace to breakneck speed, the smallest slip now would send him clattering to the ground. The forces of Chaos would send in their close-quarters Infantry first, followed by their powerful Heavy Infantry.

He could already hear sounds of battle, the screams of Imperials dying violently filled the air.

Continuing to run at speed towards the city centre, the sound of fighting seemed to grow ever closer. He could hear the battles just on the other side of the skyscrapers and from the sound of it, the Imperials never even stood a chance.

As he approached the gate leading to the landing-bay he saw more Imperials fighting off Chaos forces. A squad of elite Kasrkin commandos, a few squads of Imperial Guardsmen and a Heavy Weapons Team were managing to hold off Chaos forces at a narrow choke point.

He knew he had to get out of the city, but he couldn't just let them just die, he decided he would try and save at least a few of his comrades.

He lifted his Exitus Rifle, taking careful aim, and shot a Khorne Berzerker about to decapitate a screaming Guardsman who was struggling to hold entrails inside his raggedly gouged stomach. The Berzerker's body was split in half by the armor-piercing round, blood soaking the walls and floor as his torso was ripped apart. He loaded another large bullet into his rifle and took aim yet again. This time he shot a Chaos sergeant, ripping his arm off, spraying blood on his nearby comrades. This seemed to only drive them more feral, laughing frantically as they sprayed fire onto friendlies and enemies alike. As the chaos of the battle increased, the pile of corpses in the gateway grew larger. One of the Kasrkin soldiers threw a well-placed grenade at an approaching enemy squad, blowing them to bits of blood and shattered limbs before they could react. The forces of Chaos now had to actively struggle over the mound of broken bodies to gain entry. It looked like the Imperials could hold them of as they began to focus their cross-fire, overlapping the entry point. As the pile grew, the blood of the enemy streaming from it grew into a small river of crimson, slowly snaking down the road and filling the cracks in the concrete. Any Chaos member foolish enough to pop its' head over the pile of corpses had it removed in an instant.

As victory had just begun to creep into the thoughts of the defending force, it quickly left their mind as the ground started to shake. The sound of mechanical roars and movement could mean only one thing.

A Defiler was coming.

The pile of corpses blocked any form of visibility to the other side, but that would not be a problem for long. The mechanical monstrosity swiped the pile of corpses away in one fell swoop. Some corpses landing atop random Chaos and Imperial soldiers, crushing them beneath the weight of the heavy Power Armor they wore. The forces of Chaos poured through the gateway in the hundreds. The Defiler's stroke had splattered blood and gore all over the place, raining dismembered chunks down on everyone. The Defiler barrelled forward, grabbing two Imperial Guards. It wasted no time with crushing their bodies into the ground with its mechanical claws, gore and crimson splashing forth.

"Fall back! Fall back to the landing bay!" The assassin yelled to his dying comrades.

They would not make it far with the horrifyingly fast Defiler after them. He loaded his rifle with a large explosive anti-tank round. He took his aim on the body of the four legged machine and pulled the trigger. With an ear deafening explosion, the bullet blew from the rifle at a blazing speed, almost instantly hitting the machine, detonating into a large explosion that destroyed it and dozens of Chaos forces around it. This slowed the forces of Chaos down a bit, stunning them and blocking the gateway as well. The everlasting surge of Chaos came to a halt with this, giving the retreating force some much needed time to gain some distance from them.

Only half the Kasrkin squad with its sergeant remained, the Heavy Weapons Team were dead and only one squad of Imperial Guardsmen were left, without its sergeant. Totalling at fifteen men, including the assassin, against thousands of Chaos forces. They ran as fast as they could towards the Landing Bay, which was now in sight, not daring to look back as bullets whipped past them. Hard thuds and moans of agony confirmed that not all the rounds were missing, and men at the back shielded the retreating soldiers with their own bodies. He did not look back as he had point in the retreat; his duty was forward. His excellent training and light gear allowed him to outrun most enemies and friendlies.

Finally making his way up the ramp, he glanced around to see how many were left. The sight before him slowed him almost to a standstill. Only seven Imperials were left, himself included and the last sergeant was not among them. The corpses lying across the field were already being gruesomely devoured by some of the Chaos marines. All he could see were Chaos forces, it looked to be tens of thousands of them.

Sprinting over the platform, he made it to the ship. There were no other ships in the area; those evacuating had most likely taken them. As the rest of the Imperials made their way up the ramp, a grenade took out three of the Imperial Guards and a well aimed bullet took out one of the Kasrkin.

Pressing the red button, he initiated the starting sequence. The screen before him lit up, engines heating up. He glanced back, impatiently waiting for the Imperials to buckle up. Closing the doors on the ship, bullets recoiled off it on impact. As the engines started spitting out flames of plasma below the ship, the assassin took the time to re-assure and inspire the three Imperials behind him and partially himself as well.

Taking a deep breath, he began to speak without turning away from his task at hand; escape.

"What is the strongest weapon of mankind? The god-machines of the Adeptus Mechanicus? No! The Astartes Legions? No! The tank? The lasgun? The fist? Not at all! Courage and courage alone stands above them all! I salute you! For though our path has been long and bloody, you have served our Lord with unflinching courage and the honour of true warriors. We have seen many fall today and must remember that whatever happens, we have the Emperors blessing. They have not. There is only the Emperor and he is our shield and protector." He intoned with a loud, steady voice, all while maneuvering the ship between the skyscrapers, jinking to avoid stray rockets and missiles.

He had no way of knowing if it had helped, but he was certain it had. His trainers at the academy had told him that he was a natural leader as well as a skilled spokesman.

He continued his inspiring speech: "To have faith is to have purpose and purpose in life is what defines a man and makes him steadfast and resolute. Faith keeps him true and, even in the darkest hours, illuminates him like a candle flame. Faith guides him surely, from birth to the grave. It shows him the path and prevents him from straying into the lightless thickets where insanity awaits. To lose faith is to lose purpose and to be berefit of guidance. For a man without faith will no longer be true and a mind without purpose will walk in dark places." he said with the same calm, loud voice of a born orator. (leader?)

He had managed to steer the ship out of the city and was reaching the outer atmosphere. The radar on his cockpit showed a Thunderhawk tailing him.

He increased the speed of the ship, trying to escape the atmosphere faster. He continued his inspiring speech, true to his training, attempting to calm the frightened and shocked Imperials: "The warrior who acts out of honour cannot fail. His duty is honour itself. Even his death - if it is honourable - is a reward and can be no failure, for it has come through duty. Seek honour as you act, therefore and you will know no fear. Even a man who has nothing can still offer his life."

His soothing monotone never broke, but in his thoughts he was anything but calm. He was thinking for his life, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Despite his best efforts, the Thunderhawk was closing in; it would soon be within firing range. Breaking through the atmosphere, he wasted no time initiating the Warp sequence.

His small custom ship was outfitted with a surprisingly small Warp drive. Most Warp drives were so large that nothing but capital ships could be fit with them, but everything on his ship was custom-construct, the experimental warp drive was no exception.

A large rift in space opened in front of the small ship; a large hole with an ominous looking purple fog shrouding it, unnatural lighting bolts striking from every direction. Flipping the switch, he initialised the Gellar Field drives and entered the Warp.

Inside it was almost pitch black, with the occasional purple psychic explosion creating flashes of light, before the darkness returned as quickly as it had been dispelled. Knowing that it could take up to a couple of days to get out of the Warp, he knew he could finally get some rest. However, with that thought came another one; where was he going?

He had simply opened the Warp and entered it. He would have had second thoughts had he realized that his interface no longer worked. It would seem one of the missiles had damaged the Warp drive and disabled the radar.

'_Well, I'm going to have to handle that when I-' _His thoughts were interrupted by a Kasrkin soldier.

"Thank you, sir. None of us would be here were it not for you." One of the Kasrkin said.

Slightly startled, he replied with a smile within his mask "Ah, yes, I was only doing my duty as a citizen of mankind. Now, we have a situation. I have no idea where we may end up once we exit the Warp, nor how long it will take. It could take 5 minutes, or it could take 5 days. Either way, perhaps an introduction is in order?" The assassin said in a more normal tone.

"My name is Monius Thale, Vindicare Assassin, First Class"

"My name is John Rayner, Kasrkin Commando of the 8th Cadian, Corporal, sir!" he said, pulling off his helmet and laying it on his lap, and looking to his fellow soldiers.

"I'm Gaton, Gaton Draw, Kasrkin Commando of the 8th Cadian, Captain, sir!"

"My name is Lukas Alexander, Private of the 8th Cadian, sir!"

"All of you are of the 8th Cadian? I used to be a Commisar there, the 8th Cadian really are the Imperium's pride, the best of the best." Thale saluted them honourably.

That definitely explained why they were so calm, considering that their comrades had been torn to shreds. The home planet of the Cadian regiments were constantly fighting Chaos and had done so for decades, the ring of victory and the horror of defeat were an equal mixture in their blood.

"Thank you sir!" The three Imperials said in unison, saluting sharply. Rayner and Alexander smiled at their outburst.

"Yes, well we can only hope we end up somewhere safe. Hopefully the Chaos Thunderhawk didn't enter the Warp with us. If they have the-"

A hard hit from something outside violently shook the small craft.

Rushing over and looking out, Thale saw nothing. It was almost pitch black. Turning on his night vision built in his helmet, he took a closer look. He could easily see the tentacled daemons now. He felt no need for worry, as the Gellar Field would disintegrate any psychic being that came within it. And these Daemons were pretty psychic, able to control the mind of any living being. He pressed a blue, square button and the cockpit was quickly protected by a large plate of metal, sliding down to cover the glass.

He still pondered at what had hit them; while it did no damage to the ship, something like that was not supposed to happen with the Gellar Field on.

"W-What was that sir?" The Guardsman said, obviously frightened.

"Don't worry, it was just some Daemons, I think. They can't harm us, so no need for any undue worry, soldier!"

Thale let out a yawn, he was exhausted. Waiting for the Chaos Lord had kept him up for days without sleep. Just sitting there waiting and doing nothing for days, because the intel was bad or wrong. It felt like the intel was almost always bad, as he had repeatedly been required to either face overwhelming odds or wait for up to several weeks.

He turned off the light in the cockpit, closed his eyes and made himself as comfortable as he could, which was still very uncomfortable. The three Imperials in the back took this as a sign to get some rest as well; they quickly fell victim to a deep, troubled sleep.

The sky-blue Pegasus woke up to a blinding light. The sun was already up in the middle of the clear sky, blazing down on her. It seemed she had slept through most of the day, as usual. She just wanted to go back to sleep, but knew she shouldn't. She still had to clear the sky of the clouds and get in a practice session. Brushing back her rainbow coloured mane out of her face, she noticed something odd in the sky. It was impossible to tell what it was, but it seemed like a speck of purple fog, lingering far in the distance. It seemed harmless, whatever it was, but she felt there was something slightly unnatural about it.

Losing interest, she decided to ignore it and get to work with removing the stray clouds. There weren't many up at the moment and she managed to clear the skies of them in ten seconds flat. Done with her work, she turned her focus on practice. Hard practice was the most important part of her day, in order for her to one day fulfill her dream; joining the Wonderbolts. The dream seemed so distant, yet so close at the same time.

Flying higher up in the sky to get the most space possible, she noticed the unnatural purple haze in the sky had changed. It almost looked like a weird storm from where she flew, crimson bolts of lightning striking all around it. Well and truly curious, she flew towards it. She dared not venture much closer as the thundering sound of lightning deafened her, and she banked hard in sudden panic. She watched as something actually came _out_ of what seemed like a hole in the storm. It looked like a large rock, except that its shape was as unnatural as the blue flames pouring out behind it. As its speed increased, flames surrounded the object completely. It headed straight for her, and she frantically dove out of the way, barely making it before it soared past her.

It was heading straight for Ponyville.

He woke up to a stinging pain in his neck, his suit injecting adrenaline into his body. The ship was shaking furiously and the screen in front of him had one word imprinted on it:

"WARNING!"

He quickly pressed a blue, square button and as the protective metal shield opened up to allow visibility, he could see why there was a warning on his screen. They were out of the warp field, and heading straight for what seemed to be a small village, extremely fast. Instinctively he flipped a switch and disabled the Gellar Field, before slamming down a black button, initiating the front thrusters to slow the ship down. He tried to enable the plasma engine to gain lift, but to no avail; it was broken. The ships robotic voice kept repeating the sentence "Impact imminent!" and he knew that they were going to crash. Pressing the blue button again, the metal shield slid into place once more. He hoped it would protect them. He knew they would crash and could only hope they would survive. Flipping another switch, he gained visibility on the screen to see the front. He only had seconds to react and quickly grabbed the steering to shift the ship to the right; they had been heading straight for one of the buildings. Barely avoiding the small house, the ship would next hit the ground.

Time seemed to go in a standstill as the suit injected another serum into his neck. What was in fact milliseconds turned into a series of moments that seemed to last forever. He could hear the Imperials in the back screaming, his heart felt like it would crush his chest with its intense beating. Reaching his arm out to press the emergency transmission sequence button, it felt like his last act. His arm moving in slow motion, he thought of the events up to this point. He hoped it would not end like this; there was still so much he wanted to do. But he knew if he died here, he had done so in duty; an honourable death. As his hand reached the button, the transmission was sent. As the ground grew ever closer on the screen, he closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He felt at peace with himself and everything around him.

The ship crashed into the ground with a mighty crack, digging itself deep into the ground and sliding across it. The impact knocked its crew unconscious instantly. As it kept sliding, throwing up debris from the ground as it went, parts of the ship flew off with great force. One of the pieces hit Sugarcube Corner, wrecking the entrance. Another piece hit a nearby house, destroying it.

As it kept going, it eventually hit the town hall, stopping it in its tracks and demolishing half the structure. Ponies could only watch as bystanders were hit by flying debris, injuring them and their homes being destroyed.

When Thane next woke up he was badly disoriented. His head felt like it would explode out of sheer pressure. As he tried to move, he grabbed his side in pain, noticing that two rib bones had broken off and penetrated his skin. His left leg was broken as well. The suit, noticing the loss of blood and excessive heart rate, injected morphine to ease the pain. As the stabbing pain dissolved, he managed to calm himself somewhat. He noticed he was bleeding from his head as well, but the skull was intact, fortunately. His HUD was still working, which meant that his mask was still operational. The suit had injected morphine, which meant that it also was operational.

Taking a look around, he saw that the ships' interface was broken; nothing on it worked as it sparked in protest. The protective metal shield was partially broken, with a large chunk of it missing. The glass protecting the cockpit was shattered. He took a look down and noticed dozens of small cuts in his chest, with pieces of glass stuck in the wounds. He had to get out and hope that whatever lives in the village could help, his HUD telling him that his vital signs were critical. He unstrapped himself from the seat and made his way over the cockpit, slowly crawling out of the ship where the large metal shield had once been. Once he cleared the wreckage, he noticed that parts of the village had been severely damaged by the path of his ship. Most of the houses survived the crash without a scratch, fortunately. The building that had stopped his ship, was shattered beyond repair though. His ship was inside the building, front first, slightly bent to the side. As he crawled outside, it became increasingly harder to stay awake. He shrugged it off, and made his way out.

As he tried to get on his feet, he noticed the creatures that had gathered around him and his devastated ship. He had never seen or heard of anything like the creatures that stood before him, but they had a natural beauty. He put some weight on his broken leg, but instantly regretted it as a jolt of pain hit him, bringing him down to his knees with a cry. As he looked up again, he noticed the expressions on the creatures' faces; ones of mixed shock and horror. There were quite a few of them, and he instantly felt threatened at being so outnumbered. Reaching for his rifle, his fist closed on nothing but air. It was inside his ship along with the other Imperials. He took up his pistol instead and pointed it at the gathered crowd.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" He yelled, taking up as much of a defensive stance as he could, being down on one knee.

They took a step back. He knew they could easily overwhelm him in this battered state. Yet it seemed some of the creatures were looking at him with an expression of pity. They seemed very primitive, apart from the fact that they had a village. Then something he had not expected happened. They spoke.

"We aren't going to hurt you! You need help! You're hurt badly." One of them said. This one had a purple coat, its hair was a darker shade of violet, along with its tail, striped with pink.

He slowly lowered his weapon and answered.

"I-I uh, yes! I need medical aid, or else I'm not gonna make it. There are others inside the ship, I don't know if they're alive!" He pointed to the ship. They helped him up on his feet, letting him rest his weight on top of them. As they moved away from the crash site, he found it increasingly hard to keep is eyes open. He felt so tired, sleeping seemed like the right thing to do.

He closed his eyes and collapsed onto the ground on his back. As he opened his eyes and looked up into the clear sky, he could see something diving down the sky in flames. He instantly recognized it for what it was. One last thought went through his mind before it all went dark.

'_Chaos...'_

Author: Kim Fluttershy Dykas (Fluttereye)


End file.
